¿Quién te crees que eres?
by NejiHien
Summary: Ella lo desafió...y lo pagaría. El precio: sus labios. OneShot.


**¿Quién te crees que eres?**

Neji cruzó el área de entrenamiento con la rabia latente en sus ojos perla. El primer árbol que divisó lo hizo trizas en menos de un minuto. Se sentía frustrado, agobiado y humillado por _esa chiquilla._ ¡Dios, como la detestaba! Si bien él era el genio del Clan; valiente, inteligente, astuto, maduro... Esa una de las pocas situaciones que no podía aguantar. ¿Cómo se atrevía Hanabi a dejarlo en ridículo delante del Consejo Hyuuga? Definitivamente, esa era una situación que no aguantaba, y que no permitiría que se repitiera.

La cuestión era que había fallado en las pruebas para capitán ANBU, por culpa del maldito entrenamiento excesivo. Además del agobio, estaban las constantes misiones de rango alto que Tsunade-sama le encomendaba. ¡Y Hanabi se atrevía a decirle, enfrente de todos los miembros del Clan que era un débil insuficiente! Pero, por supuesto, él se tuvo que quedar callado. Por pertenecer al maldito Bouke tenía que tragarse todas sus emociones, sintiéndose frustrado. Pero eso no volvería a pasar. Oh, no.

Neji se levantó con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Hanabi se las pagaría.

* * *

- Hinata – Hanabi jugó con la kunai mientras esperaba a su hermana mayor – Date prisa, Naruto y Kiba nos están esperando.

- ¡Voy! - respondió la Hyuuga.

Hanabi guardó su kunai. Tsunade-sama les había encomendado una misión a ella y a Hinata junto con Kiba y Naruto. Se sentía excitada. A sus dieciocho años, era la primera vez que salía con Kiba en una misión, ellos dos juntos. Sonrió. Kiba le gustaba. Desde pequeña, había desarrollado un sentimiento por él que ni siquiera sentía por Konohamaru cuando habían salido. Y esta era su oportunidad.

- Hanabi – se giró, pero no era Hinata.

Su padre se encaminaba hacia ella con aire solemne, como siempre. Pero...detrás de él venía Neji. Se ruborizó, recordando el "incidente" que habían tenido en la mañana. Mentira. Ella lo había provocado. Detestaba a Neji, _como sabía que él la detestaba a ella_. En fin. La cara de Neji le daba bastante mala espina.

- Hanabi, he hablado con la Godaime – Hiashi se detuvo, y con él, Neji. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el líder Hyuuga aclaró sus dudas – He solicitado que te deje este tiempo libre. Te necesito en la aldea.

Hanabi le miró con confusión. Un momento... ¿tiempo libre? ¿te necesito en la aldea? ¡Oh, no! La joven no tardó en atar cabos. Esa era la misión más importante de su vida. Era como la primera, ¡no podía faltar al encuentro con Kiba! Intentó hallar respuestas, y las encontró en la cínica sonrisa de Neji. Su rostro se tornó rojo, de rabia. Las aletas de su nariz de contraían y se relajaban con rapidez, y su labio inferior temblaba con furia. Casi no se controlaba. Miró a su padre, y cerró los ojos. Contó hasta cinco y su paciencia pareció calmarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió que sus mejillas ya no ardían.

- Padre, ¿quieres decirme que no podré asistir a esta misión? - Hanabi casi se queda sin habla

- Así es – Hiashi se acercó y pasó una mano por los hombros de su hija pequeña – Le he pedido permiso a la Hokage, y dice que no hay inconveniente...

- Hanabi – Hinata salió, acomodándose la capa – Estoy lis-.... ¿Oto-san?

- Hinata – Hiashi la miró – Hanabi no irá a la misión. Tiene otro deber que cumplir. Anda, ve tú y no hagas esperar a tus compañeros.

La primogénita pestañeó.

- Es-está bien – sonrió mientras se alejaba de los presentes – Hasta pronto.

Hanabi observó con ansias como su hermana se alejaba, mientras que ella volvería a la pesadilla.

- Oto-san...- suplicó en un susurro.

- Hanabi, recuerda quien eres – la riñó – Te necesito aquí. Recuerda que debes entrenar para entrar en los ANBU – miró a Neji – Como él.

Hanabi alzó la vista rabiosa hasta la de su primo. En un cruce de miradas, la electricidad fluyó. Los perlados ojos de ambos Hyuugas se atrajeron, y causaron que las emociones del momento se borraran. Neji se puso serio, y Hanabi hizo lo mismo. Mas ambos tuvieron que apartar la vista.

La Hyuuga suspiró.

- Está bien – miró a su padre - ¿Podemos empezar mañana? Hoy necesito deshacer la mochila. Además, es muy tarde.

Hiashi sonrió.

- De acuerdo – dijo mientras entraba en la mansión y dejaba a ambos chicos solos.

Neji clavó la vista en su prima pequeña. Hanabi era bastante diferente a Hinata, aunque por otro lado se parecían. Cuando los ojos de Hinata emanaban miedo y vergüenza, los de Hanabi destellaban desafío y frescura. _Una que a él le gustaba_. Aunque Hinata era más alta que ella, Hanabi no dejaba de tener un cuerpo hermoso, con sus piernas perfectamente formadas, sus pechos grandes y su aniñado y hermoso rostro.

Lo que en verdad diferenciaba a Hanabi de su hermana mayor era su carácter. Aunque Hinata había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, seguía siendo indecisa y reservada. Hanabi, no.

- ¿Qué miras? - inquirió la Hyuuga, tapándose con su capa y alzando una ceja.

Neji no dijo nada. Controló sus emociones y no dejó que sus mejillas se calentaran.

- Nada - respondió mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa – Ah, y para que lo sepas, suspendí el examen de capitán ANBU por culpa de tu hermana y de las misiones de Tsunade-sama, no por que sea un débil.

Hanabi se ruborizó y bajó la vista. Sabía que debía pedir perdón, pero esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario. Y menos cuando hablaba con su primo.

- Puedo demostrarte que no soy un débil mañana mismo – Neji se giró, decidido a entrar en la mansión – A menos que me pidas perdón...Prepárate.

Y tras esto, entró, dejando a Hanabi confusa y...¿asustada? No. Hanabi Hyuuga nunca se asustaba, y menos de un Bouke.

* * *

- Maldición...- protestó la joven Hyuuga cuando una de sus kunais no acertó en la diana.

Llevaba esperando a su primo hacía un buen rato. Se sentía cansada, pues la noche anterior no había pegado ojo. La _amenaza _de su primo la había asustado. Y después de tanto pensar, se había dado por vencida, aceptando que sentía miedo: Neji era el más poderoso del Clan, incluso más que su padre.

Pero no pediría perdón. No, que va. Jamás se daría por vencida delante de ese...

- Idiota – una varonil voz por detrás la asustó – Si sigues lanzando así, jamás acertarás en el blanco.

Hanabi se giró lentamente. Frunció el ceño, y volvió a esconderse en la máscara de mujer dura. Neji estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados en el pecho en un árbol a unos ocho metros de ella. _Sus vellos se erizaron. _La joven se sintió más pequeña de lo que ya era bajo _esa mirada_.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme, Bouke? - inquirió furiosa..._y asustada_

Neji sonrió otra vez con cinismo.

- ¿Vas a pedirme disculpas? - preguntó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Hanabi olvidó su miedo. La rabia surcó su rostro, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran escarlata. Otra vez, su labio inferior tembló. _Delicioso._

- No – Hanabi su rostro le contrajo en un gesto de desagrado - _¿Quién te crees que eres?_

_- Hyuuga Neji, el primero que poseerá tus labios._

Y tras esto, un rápido movimiento hizo que Hanabi no pudiera mover sus manos. La Hyuuga reaccionó, y se dio cuenta de que Neji la tenía agarrada por detrás. Frunció el ceño.

- Suéltame, Bouke – demandó con voz filosa

Pero Neji no reaccionó. Comenzó a recorrer su cuello con la nariz, aspirando su olor. Hanabi comenzó a temblar, _aunque tampoco se debatía con tanta fuerza. _Neji sonrió otra vez, y ella sintió su aliento. _Besó su cuello_, y continuó hasta su oreja, donde se detuvo. Aún con las manos agarradas fuertemente, la giró, hasta que ella quedara a la altura de su pecho. Se veía tan peque e ingenua...Tan _deliciosa..._ Pero la verdad era que lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus labios. Neji clavó la vista en ella, y se dio cuenta de la joven ya no se debatía. Hanabi lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, provocándole emociones que jamás había sentido... Nunca.

Así que se acercó. Acercó lentamente su rostro, y los poseyó. Hizo que los labios de Hanabi fueran suyos por primera vez. Pero estaban rígidos. Neji sonrió, y Hanabi se puso más rígida. Tenía que ser fiel a sí misma. Tenía que conservar su orgullo...Y le estaba siendo imposible. Neji besaba sus labios con fiereza, como si éstos fueran su droga, _su alivio..._ Y ella se dejó llevar. Movió sus labios junto con los de él, haciendo una hermosa danza. La rabia se esfumó, dando paso a un sentimiento desconocido para ella. El beso era hermoso, dulce... Mientras que para él, se dijo Hanabi, era venganza.

Eso hizo aparecer otra vez la rabia en ella. Se separó con brusquedad, fatigada. Miró a Neji y contempló la sonrisa triunfante y cínica que parecía en sus labios. _Mas ella no sabía lo que él sentía._

Neji se acercó otra vez, provocando miedo de nuevo en ella.

- Esto te pasará cada vez que me desafíes – tocó una de sus mejillas y ella abofeteó su mano.

Desapareció.

Por un lado, Hanabi pensaba en como desafiar otra vez a su primo. Mientras que por otro, él lo deseaba.


End file.
